Gravitation
by Devcon1
Summary: (My version of Gideon Rises) When the pine's are left homeless, Dipper get's a message telling him to leave Gravity Falls and never come back. He wants to do this, but will true love get in the way? (Rated T for having guns and violence later on)
1. Chapter 1: Messages

0o0o0o-Gravitaton-o0o0o0 Chapter 1: Messages

(Dipper's POV)  
I still can't believe Gideon beat us. Me and my sister Mabel usually always beat him.  
I-I...failed. I failed my sister, my grunkle Stan, basically everyone. We're

currently living in a allyway, homeless. Soos was kind enough to donate us some spare blankets to sleep on, but that's pretty much it. Oh, and for some reason sometimes Pacifica comes to visit us, and one time she even donated us some money. She's been

acting kinder ever since the pioneer day incident, and it's been bugging me.

"Come on Dipstick, at least we have somewhere to go. And we even have a nice view of the stars" Mabel said, smiling weakly. She's been trying to act cheerful, but her eyes

tell the real story. Ever since we ended up homeless, Mabel's...different. She isn't

the cheerful girl with the positive outlook on life anymore. She's been quiet, sad,

and one time I even heard her crying during the night. I wish I could help her, but

I don't know what to do anymore.

"Hey kids, I've got something to tell you" Stan said, walking back into the allyway,

wet from the rain.

"Look, I've been thinking, I can't really take care of you anymore. We're homeless, pore,

and we've got nothing left. Pacifica donated me enough money and I managed to buy you

two some bus tickets for a ride home. Your bus leaves in a week, here's your tickets"

he said, placing two bus tickets on the ground then laying down on his blanket.

"But Grunkle Stan, there has to be something we can do!" Mabel said, worried.

"Sorry kids, Gideon won. We've got nothing anymore" he answered in a sad tone.

Mabel sighed and layed down, tears in her eyes. I got tired and layed down as well, only

to hear something crinkle under my blanket. I lifted it up to reveal a old, slightly torn

note. I picked it up, and managed to find a message undernethe the scribbles on it.

Pine Tree,

Get out of Gravity Falls and don't come back! As long as Gideon owns the shack,

the entire multiverse is at stake. You and your sister are the only ones that

can save it. Get the book, leave the falls and never under any circumstance come back. Remember, there's no one you can trust. I'll be watching you!

Bill Cipher

"What the heck?" I say, confused. 


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

0o0o0o-Gravitation-o0o0o0 Chapter 2: Secrets

(Dipper's POV)

I woke up to find the note was gone. Weird.  
I got up and went over to Mabel who was having another nightmare. She had been having them for weeks. It was almost supernatural, but it's probably just caused by her shock of Gideon winning for once. I shook her awake.  
"What dream were you having this time?" I asked her, concerned. "I didn't have a dream, Dipstick, what're you talking about?" she asked, confused.  
"You were shaking and whimpering in fear in your sleep" I answered.  
"Oh...I must not remember it then" she replied.  
A girl then walked past, stopping when she saw us. She looked sorry for us.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "Yeah, were fine" I answered, a bit sad.  
She looked sad, and took the bread she was carrying and broke it in half. She then gave half of it to me. "Thank you" I said, carrying the food back to the others.  
There's something about that girl that makes me all nervous, but I can't put my finger on it.

(Mystery Girl's POV)  
I nodded, walking past them. As soon as I was sure they weren't watching, I ducked into a different allyway. I tapped my watch, bringing up a picture of my brother,  
Gideon.  
"Have you earned the Pine's trust yet?" he asked.  
"I have not. Just be patient, and soon I'll steal the book right from under their noses" I replied, smirking.  
"Alright, but be quick. I don't like to wait" he said, before the transmission ended.  
I smiled, plotting my next move. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnap

o0o0o-Gravitation-o0o0o Chapter 3: Kidnap (Mystery Girl's POV)  
10:00 PM. Perfect time for the destraction.  
I walk back to the allyway and shake Dipper awake. "Huh?" he asked sleepily as he woke up. "O-oh, it's just you" he said, blushing. "Hi, sooo tonights couples night at the movies and everythings half off for couples, and I don't really have a date,  
sooo will you come with me?" I asked. "Of course! Oh, I mean...sure" he said,  
smiling. I smile and take his hand as we walk off. Perfect distraction.  
(Gideon's POV)  
I watch from an allyway as they walk off. Perfect. I walk into the allyway and see my marshmella Mabel sleeping like a daisy. She's so cute when she's like this.  
I pull out a cloth and a bottle of chloroform. I pour some of it onto the cloth and press it against her mouth. Her eyes open instantly and she tries to scream.  
Soon, her eyelids droop and she falls asleep. I pick up my soon-to-be queen and walk off, smiling.  
(Sorry if it's too short) 


	4. Chapter 4: Love is Hypnotic

0o0o0o-Gravitation-o0o0o0

Chapter 4: Love is Hypnotic

(Gideon's POV)  
I took my marshmella Mabel back to the shack and closed the door. I then layed her down on the chair, stroking her soft chocolate brown hair. She's so beautiful, and soon she'll be all mine. I took out a white bow with a light pink gem on it, and softly attached it to her hair, smiling.  
"Soon mah marshmella, we'll be together, and nothing will change that" I whispered, smiling. Then, the little pink gem began to glow.  
(Mabel's POV)

My eyes flutter open to see Gideon. Oh, I hate...I mean love him...wait, why would I think that? I notice my everything is tinted a bit pink. I try to yell at him and run away,  
but for some reason I can't. "Oh Gideon, have I told you how much I love you?" I ask.  
Wait, why would I say such a thing? "Oh Mabel, I love ya so much" he said, hugging me.  
I want to punch him in the face and leave, but I can't...wait, why would I think such a thing? I love him with all my heart. It's not my fault my evil brother Dipper gets in the way of our love. I simply hug him back.  
"I love you too, Gideon" I say, smiling.

(Dipper)  
I thank the girl, who I now know is Alice, as I walk back into the allyway. It's then when I notice something's missing. Mabel's gone. I look around for her, seeing if she was just waiting for me to get back. No luck, she's missing.  
"Mabel, where are you?!" I call out, worried. 


End file.
